


Studying is Torture

by Parsnips



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just some fluffy angst i guess? very soft on the angst, mammon swears so im labeling this as teen for no real reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parsnips/pseuds/Parsnips
Summary: Mammon POVMammon x GN!MCMammon is struggling with his classes and MC tries to find a way to help him out.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Studying is Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Idea partially from user SpringZephyr, in a comment from a previous story of mine.

Mammon was about ready to put his hand through his table, the only things stopping him were the cost of the table and his humans’ belongings sitting on top of it. Why were the lessons this semester so much worse than normal? He could usually slog and bullshit his way out of these things, but it just wasn’t working this time. He was just too stupid, that was it. His brothers were right about him. Stupid, Idiot, Scummy Mammon couldn’t even do a History assignment himself. All of his brothers could do it. Fuck even Belphegor was a damned published scholar! What did he even have? Being good at gambling? Stealing everything his brothers could ever care about? Worthless scummy shitty fucking-

“Mammon? You ok bud?” His thoughts ran short as the human came into focus before him, worry painted on their features as they set down their books and grabbed his face. So soft, so kind, so caring. They deserved better than him and he knew it, but he couldn’t stop his arms as they wound around their waist and tugged them into his lap. He hadn’t even realized that he had started crying at some point before they showed up. He let himself go into their shoulder. His sobs ripping through him as they ran their fingers through his hair. Mammon had no idea how long he sat there with them. How long he emptied his soul onto their coat, but eventually his sobs turned to sniffles. His human leaned back then as they looked him over and rubbed their thumbs over his cheeks, clearing the last of his tears. “You plan on telling me what’s wrong now Mammon?” He wiped his nose on his sleeve, 

“It’s just all this fuckin’ school-work ya know?” He pouted, ”it’s like the damn teachers expect us to just fuckin’ do all this without any issue. It’s stupid.” Frowning they turned to him 

“Hey Mam, if you want, I can help you out you know. You don’t have to do all of this alone.” They jabbed their thumb towards the pile of books they had abandoned on the other end of the table. He chuckled as he shoved his head back into their shoulder, looking for more headrubs. 

“Of course, you wanna help the Great Mammon, it’s only natural” He said this with all the bravado of a demon who hadn’t been sobbing into you for almost an hour. 

So, he sat with his human, fingers toying with the edges of the pages as he listened to them go on about Magical Botany (the worst) like they seemed to love it. Mammon found himself more interested in their favorites than his own. They get through all of their favorites though, and are soon onto Language Arts and Seductive Speechcraft, subjects you both suffer in. He lets out a groan after half an hour of what was basically smashing his face into a wall. 

“Look human, I know ya mean well and all but uh, I think I’m just gonna have to fail these ones.” He slid the textbook towards the human as he stood and stretched his back, “This whole school thing was a bad idea anyway ya know? Like Lucifer had to know I was gonna fail. Think he thought I would learn somethin’ in all a this.” They frowned, 

“What do you mean Mammon?” Shrugging he walked over to his mini fridge, grabbing a cola from the top shelf and throwing one to his friend still at the table. 

“You know, probably thought it was funny.” He straightened his features and tightened the tie he wasn’t wearing, “Look at this Diavolo! We’ll put Stupid Mammon in classes he could never pass and watch him fail and laugh like we always do!” Mammon threw himself into the chair again as he continued. “Look at that scummy good for nothing go, He thinks he can do it!” Cracking open his drink he takes a long sip then continues, “Well jokes on them. I’ll just give up on it! Can’t laugh at me now can ya Lucifer?” The Human sighed as they closed the book, 

“Hey Mammon, how much was that soda when you bought it?” Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the can. 

“Well it’s one a those human world sodas and they always charge ya for bringin em down here so… with the inport fees and the taxes from the human realm…. 374 Grimm each once you split it up.” Taking another sip, he paused, “Why though? Thinking of buying your main demon some drinks?” Flashing a toothy grin, he set the can down. 

“No, but that was a whole lot of math you just did in your head Mam.” His human was beaming at him and he could just feel his ears heating up. 

“Yeah and what’s your point.” They reached down and grabbed his Math homework. 

“This is the same stuff! It’s all percentages and multiplication and division!” He shoved the paper back onto the table. 

“That stuffs different human, that’s like. Actual math.” Human hands grabbed his and he felt the heat descend his face down to his neck. Not fair. 

“It’s not though mammon! It’s just the same! We just gotta find a way to make it more interesting for you, you were doing so well before you got bored!” He almost believed them; he really did. That smile and those words coming from them was the most refreshing thing he had heard in centuries. But he knew better. 

“Look, I appreciate it but you would have more luck gettin Levi to go to the club with you. I’m not cut out for this stuff. I’m only good at making money, spending it, and fightin.” He rubbed his thumb over the back of their hand as he kept going, quieter this time, “I think you’re the only one in the house that thinks I can do it honestly. My brothers learned a long time ago that I was a lost cause. It’d be better if you could just get with the program.” They frowned deeply, lifting his hands from the table and kissing his knuckles softly. He could feel his blush on his chest at this point. “OI!” They laughed, holding his hands to their cheek as they did so. Warm breath on his hands.

“You’re the Great Mammon, how can you say all these things? You know your brothers love you a whole lot, even if they are jackasses most of the time. Levi was talking just yesterday about how you got him those Ruri-Chan live show tickets that sold out months ago. Satan was talking about how you found him that long out of print human book that he was missing from his collection for so long.” They rubbed his knuckles, “and you were the one who taught me how to sneak out of Botany so we could get a longer lunch.” He laughed. 

“Yeah, Lucifer got me good for that one, didn’t he?” Mammon guided their hands back to the table. “Ok, fine. I’ll… try some more.” They smiled up at him again and he shot his gaze to the door, skin burning, “But only if you are gonna stay here with me you got it?!?” Their laugh was better than any music he could remember hearing, even in the celestial realm.


End file.
